Along Came A Spider
by I'mOnTeamDraco
Summary: Hermione could hear his desperation now. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that helping Draco Malfoy would be a colossal mistake. eventual D/Hr ***Rating may change.***
1. A Story and Suspicion

**Author's Note: **I just want to say before we get started that I will do my best to make this story as canon as possible. It will be taking place after the sixth novel, however, considering the pairing you can obviously expect inaccuracies, AU tendencies, OOC behavior and the like. I do apologize but if you've searched out a Draco/Hermione fanfic then hopefully you aren't too concerned with canon lol!

* * *

It was a bright summer midday and Hermione Granger had just finished making lunch. At seventeen she still lacked the cooking prowess of Mrs. Weasley but even the mother of seven would be impressed today. It was something of a beauty, thought Hermione, seeing the dishes prepared, simple though they were and sitting on the kitchen table, knowing she had made them herself. Heaving a contented sigh, Hermione sat in one of the kitchen chairs. All that was left to do was wait for the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Harry to get back to Grimmauld Place. Earlier that day when their Hogwarts letters had arrived, Hermione had offered to stay and make lunch while the others went and did the shopping. After a few expected words of protest from the others and Hermione's assurances that a few hours apart wouldn't kill them and the promise of edible food, they quickly consented.

Deciding the kitchen could do with some fresh air, Hermione had just heaved open the window when she heard the usual yelling of Mrs. Black's portrait that signified the arrival of Order members and guests. Hermione grinned to herself. If Kreacher had not accepted the idea of the house being owned by a half-blood then it was a good thing Mrs. Black had died long ago. For she certainly would've keeled over at the information.

"Harry! You're back early!" exclaimed Hermione as she walked into the entry way.

Harry smiled at her, setting his new books down on the floor. "Smells good, Hermione. Cooking may be your newest talent."

"We'll see about that." laughed Hermione, "Where are the others?"

"Still in Diagon Alley. You know the Weasleys. All hustle and bustle, never managing to get much done." answered Harry with a small grin.

"Come into the kitchen, Harry. I'll get you some tea." said Hermione.

Hermione led the way and after sitting Harry down and placing a teacup in front of him, she gave him a long look. He looked tired and sad. Well of course he does, Hermione scolded herself. Dumbledore's death was still fresh in all their minds. It seemed stupid of her now, to think that just because two months had passed, Harry was ready to let go.

"Seventh year." said Harry after a time. "Can you believe it?"

"Time flies." agreed Hermione.

Harry was silent again. Hermione was worried. "Did something happen at Diagon Ally, Harry? You seem…" Hermione trailed off

Harry remained silent for another moment before answering, "It's just so loud, you know? I was really claustrophobic all of a sudden. I love the Weasleys, they're the family I never had but Dumbledore was family too. It's just not the same for them or you or anyone else as it is for me. They're all so happy, it's like they've forgotten Dumbledore died."

"Nobody forgets, Harry. They couldn't if they tried. Dumbledore was a great man and a great wizard." comforted Hermione.

"I know. And I know they know too. I just…I don't even know. No one else has any trouble picking up where they left off in their lives. No one but me." sighed Harry.

"It's okay, just take your time. It's better not to hide your feelings." said Hermione.

"Thanks for listening, Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Any time." Hermione smiled back.

It was at this moment that the doorbell rang. Both Hermione and Harry stood up to answer it.

"You go up and rest, Harry. I'll get it." said Hermione.

"Thanks." said Harry gratefully and while he went upstairs Hermione went to the door.

Hermione wondered who it could be. As far as she knew, no one was expecting any visitors. Although, that didn't mean a whole lot. Reporters had been trying to contact Harry for weeks, wanting an interview about what happened the night Dumbledore died. Harry had told them all numerous times that he wouldn't give them their story, that it was strictly between him and the late Headmaster but they had refused to quit. Some, like Rita Skeeter, claimed to have all the details already and that was probably the biggest reason lesser known reporters still kept showing up.

Hermione, grumbling about the reporters' lack of respect and tact, stopped abruptly when she opened the door. Standing there with an apprehensive expression on his face, was Draco Malfoy himself. Hermione had to consciously stop herself from letting her jaw drop. Nobody had seen him since the night of Dumbledore's murder and here he was like nothing had happened at all. Being in hiding had definitely left him worse for wear. His skin still had the grayish tinge, his eyes had dark circles under them and just looked plain ill overall. Not that Hermione had noticed any of that before. She honestly never gave him a thought, simply glad he found other things to do with his time besides bully her, Harry and Ron. Of course she'd never dreamed that Harry was right and he was instead becoming a Death Eater and carrying out Voldemort's orders.

"Are you going to gawk all day or are you going to invite me in?" questioned Draco. Whatever he had been doing, it seemed his attitude had not wavered.

"Why on earth would I invite you in? How did you even get here?" Hermione was eternally grateful that the Order of The Phoenix Headquarters had been moved to The Burrow.

Malfoy gave an exasperated sigh, though as far as Hermione was concerned he had no reason to be. "It's polite, Granger, that's why."

"I'll need a better reason than that! You _are_ a Death Eater after all." pointed out Hermione.

"If I was going to attack you, I would've done it already." Draco retaliated.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione bluntly, crossing her arms. In all honesty, Malfoy didn't look like he could even beat his way out of a wet paper bag but Hermione had her wand on her person at all times. If he tried anything funny, she would be ready.

"It's really not about what I want. This is something I need." sighed Draco. He provided no further explanation.

"Malfoy, if you aren't going to explain, then I'm going to close the door and pretend you were never here." Hermione warned.

"If it was anyone else, you would've let them in already." he accused.

"Yes, because everyone else hasn't been taking up Death Eater duty or just being a horrible person to me and my friends in general!" Hermione shot back. When Draco didn't respond she continued, "On the other hand we've been in each other's presence for - Hermione checked her watch - two minutes and you haven't thrown out any profanities, insults or jibes of any kind. So naturally you figured we'd welcome you with open arms, right?"

"Not exactly." Draco muttered.

"You still haven't enlightened me. To what do I owe this visit?" Hermione repeated.

"Help, Granger. I'm here for help!" Draco blurted.

It took Hermione a moment to register what he had said. "Help?" she repeated skeptically, "Of all places you could've gone, you came _here_ for help?"

"Believe me, if there was another option, I would've taken it." scowled Draco.

"Where's Professor Snape? I thought he was helping you." said Hermione.

"Snape is gone." was all Draco said.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. She couldn't just let him in could she? There were danger signs all over this situation. He was obviously withholding information. Letting him in gave him access to Harry. Protecting Harry was of the utmost importance.

"I haven't done anything wrong, you know." Draco continued.

"Haven't done anything wr- you can't be serious! Ron and Katie nearly died because of you! You helped Death Eaters get into Hogwarts! You know, dangerous ones who don't have qualms about killing innocent people! Did you suffer amnesia or something?" cried Hermione.

"No, I haven't." said Draco dryly.

"Then what makes you think anyone here will help you?" asked Hermione.

"Because I'm desperate, okay? Because I'm out of options. Because You-Know-Who is pissed at my family. Because I _didn't _kill Dumbledore. Because I need a second chance and even in his final moments Dumbledore was willing to give me one!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "And yet, you didn't take it. You had your second chance handed to you on a silver platter and you threw it away! So do you want a third chance? A fourth? How many does it take before you decide where your allegiances lie?"

"I made mistakes. Big ones. But I was scared and stupid. I was trying to protect myself and my family and I won't apologize for that." Draco replied.

"Mistakes? Mistakes are when you get answers wrong on a test! A mistake is borrowing a hat and forgetting to return it. You blatantly and consciously tried to murder Dumbledore!" said Hermione incredulously. "Helping you hide for a crime, especially one so severe, is punishable by law!"

"In case you forgot Granger, the Dark Lord has infiltrated the Ministry. They aren't looking to punish me. Yet. And the only reason they'd go looking for you is because you're a mud-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Hermione interrupted.

"_Anyway_." Draco continued, "I didn't kill anyone. I was only trying to protect my family. Can you please overlook the fact that I cursed a necklace, spiked some mead and fixed a Vanishing Cabinet? For my parents sake at least?"

'_Don't play down your offences or anything.'_ thought Hermione sarcastically. "Something's off."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"You're being polite." elaborated Hermione.

"Take it as a symptom of my desperation. Help my family." said Draco.

"I just don't think that's an option. I don't have any reason to trust you and every reason to assume the worst." answered Hermione.

"Don't you hear me? I need help. Yours. Potter's. The whole Order's! I. would. not. be here if I thought there was any place left for us alive in You-Know-Who's little club! I'll be at Hogwarts this year, sure but then what? And what about my parents? We can't do this alone." persisted Draco.

Hermione could hear his desperation now. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that helping Draco Malfoy would be a colossal mistake. Harry would be at risk, as would virtually all the information The Order had. As Hermione just pointed out, there was no reason to trust him. All she knew about him was that he was arrogant, a bully, a Death Eater fallen from grace and a potential killer. It sounded harsh when she stared at the ill-looking seventeen year old boy in her presence but facts were facts. And while it could be true that he was sorry and scared and very much willing to join the light side, there was no evidence to support it other than his word which, she was sorry to say, didn't mean much to her. That settled it. No way, no how, was Draco Malfoy getting into number twelve Grimmauld Place!

"Hermione." called Harry's voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw him standing at the bottom of the staircase. She wondered how long Harry had been standing there. She could feel Draco staring over her shoulder, waiting.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione, let him in."

Mrs. Black's portrait, Hermione noticed, did not express even one whisper of objection.


	2. Tell Me What It Takes

"Harry, are you sure about this? This is Malfoy we're talking about! He tried to kill Dumbledore. At best, he'll be another Mundungus!" Hermione whispered.

Harry who had let Draco in and sent him upstairs to unpack the few belongings he brought with him, gave Hermione a serious look. In a normal voice he said, "Hermione, he says he wants protection. Why shouldn't we give it to him? It's what Dumbledore would've done. He may want to help us later in return."

"But Harry," started Hermione.

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry interrupted, "Besides, you haven't seen what I've seen. Trust me, he needs help. I'm not going to refuse it to him because we're not the best of friends or because he's in Slytherin. Just because Voldemort was in that house and just because Slytherin himself was a pure blood elitist doesn't mean they 're all the same. If Malfoy's had a change of heart then I certainly welcome it and we should make the most of it."

Hermione, dumbstruck at his words needed a moment to recover. "Harry, it's a nice theory but Dumbledore trusted Snape and look where that got him. Malfoy's as elitist as Voldemort."

"Maybe he used to be. War changes everything Hermione. Don't forget that." advised Harry.

Harry went to the kitchen leaving Hermione more dumbfounded than ever. Okay, maybe Malfoy was tad more concerned with surviving the war than with upholding his closed-minded beliefs but that still didn't mean he could be trusted. Harry didn't seem to care about Malfoy's reasons. In fact, Harry seemed absolutely convinced that Malfoy meant what he said about needing help from the Order. Does he know something? Hermione wondered. _You haven't seen what I've seen_…

A light bulb went off in Hermione's head. In a second she was in the kitchen. "Harry Potter! You're supposed to be closing your mind to Voldemort! "

"Caught that, did you?"

Hermione could tell he was annoyed but she didn't care. "Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind. Or do you want another incident like what happened to Sirius?"

"Of course I don't!" Harry shot back, "It's just not that simple."

"Harry, I know that if you worked at it, closing your mind, using Occlumency would be no problem!" stated Hermione.

"Well look at you two, fighting like an old married couple." Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway and leaned on the frame. His arms were folded across his chest.

Hermione glared at him. Even when he supposedly needed help he was still so condescending. "You better watch it. We can throw you out as easily as we let you in."

"I guess but it seems to me that decision is not yours to make, now is it? It seems you are as much as guest as I am." said Draco.

"Harry may want you here but I assure you he's in the minority." snapped Hermione.

Draco turned to Harry, "Is she always so touchy?"

"Malfoy." Harry began, "Allow me to lay down some ground rules. If you expect to stay here for any length of time you are to treat everyone with respect. If you refer to anyone as a mudblood, you're gone. Any mention of anyone being a blood traitor, then you're out. As far as Voldemort's concerned, you _are_ one now. Egging people on just to get a rise out of them won't do much for keeping you here either. And finally, unless I ever decide otherwise, consider yourself on probation."

Draco gave him a stony look fully expressing his dislike of the rules but he nodded. "Fine. Are there consequences if someone eggs me on? I mean, what's the equality situation here?"

"No one will bother you if you don't bother them. We're all adults and I'm sure we can all act civilly. Right, Hermione?" Harry glanced in her direction.

"I can, of course. I do however, still have serious doubts about this Harry. I'm sure Ron will agree. What about our little project?" she hinted.

"That won't be a problem. " Harry said simply.

"Yeah, sure it won't." Hermione muttered.

They were alerted to a new presence when the front door once again opened and closed. The lack of yelling from Mrs. Black's portrait suggested to Hermione that the Weasleys had arrived. On the other hand, it was far too quiet to be very many of them. Hermione was unsurprised to see that only Ron came through the door to the kitchen.

"Uh, guys? I don't think you've noticed but there's a blonde Death Eater sitting at the kitchen table." was Ron's greeting.

Draco turned and gave Harry and Hermione a look plainly asking what they intended to do about Ron. Hermione thought he was dying to say 'I told you so.' but he remained silent, clearly sure that if he spoke he'd wind up getting the boot.

"Yes, Harry's decided to give Malfoy a place to stay for the time being." Hermione filled in. She wanted Ron to know, and the world for that matter, that she in no way approved or was responsible for this turn of events.

Harry explained to Ron about what just took place and Ron, though he was obviously just as skeptical as Hermione, agreed to be civil.

"So where's everyone else?" asked Hermione, keen to change the subject.

"At The Burrow. We didn't want to clutter your house with all our stuff, Harry." Ron explained, "They'll be here eventually. Might die from shock when they get here, though."

"Is it really that unbelievable that I don't want to fight for the Dark Lord anymore?" Draco interjected. He sounded irritated.

"Yes." said Ron instantly.

Harry looked as if he was about to say something diplomatic but Hermione jumped in first. "What do you expect? Your family's supported Voldemort since he first rose to power! You yourself are more of the same. Pure blood this and wealthy that! When have you ever been any different? When have you ever been sympathetic to muggleborns? Even now, I'm positive you couldn't care less about them. It's all about you and whether or not you survive! Isn't it?"

Draco cocked his head to one side. "Only half right this time, Granger. I don't expect you to understand nor do I need you to. Potter's let me stay here and that's enough."

Harry and Ron who had been staring in surprise at Hermione, proceeded now to look at Draco. Hermione too, gave him a curious look . She didn't know how to respond. Was being straightforward really that foreign a concept for him?

"Potter." Draco addressed Harry.

"Yes?"

"I can teach you Occlumency."

"I beg your pardon?"

"f you want, that is. It can be a sort of payment thing, for letting me stay or whatever." Draco gave them all a cursory glance before taking his leave of the room and going, Hermione presumed, to the bedroom Harry had given him.

"He knows Occlumency?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Er, yeah. I overheard Snape discussing it with him last year." answered Harry.

"I can't believe he offered to help you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think we need to give him more credit." Harry said.

"And you're sure he's on our side now?" asked Ron.

"As sure as I'll ever be. I know it's weird that he's here but by no means does he have a free pass." sighed Harry, "I haven't forgotten what he's done. From the way he's treated us to helping Death Eaters get into Hogwarts. Believe me, he's going to make up for it."

"At least you haven't gone totally barmy." Hermione said, smiling for the first time since Malfoy showed up at the door.

Harry smiled too. "You might change your mind. You're in charge of keeping an eye on him."

"What? Why me?" asked Hermione.

"Well you're the cleverest. Not to mention the calmest. The most patient. It makes sense, really." explained Harry.

"You're right, I changed my mind. This is never going to work." insisted Hermione.

"It's just till the end of the summer, Hermione. Then we'll be at school and before you know it we'll be gone." said Harry.

"Yeah, two months later. What if what we can't find what we're looking for?" Hermione worded her question carefully in case Malfoy was eavesdropping.

"We will. I know it. And you'll be fine keeping an eye on Malfoy. I really don't think you have anything to worry about." said Harry.

Ron snorted. "Harry, that remains to be seen."

"Hermione, you wanna bring him some food? I'm sure he's hungry." said Harry.

"I'm not going to be his house-elf, Harry. If Malfoy wants something to eat, he can damn well come down here and eat!" said Hermione.

"Please, Hermione? Just for today, I promise. You think this is awkward for us but he's the one who came here with his tail between his legs." pleaded Harry.

"Fine." said Hermione.

She grabbed a plate from the cupboard and started measuring out portions of the now cold meal for Malfoy. After using a heating charm, Hermione grabbed the plate with both hands and marched out of the kitchen. She sighed on her way up the stairs. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe she was acting paranoid and just plain silly. Even Ron had accepted Malfoy's presence without much fuss. If she really thought about it, there wasn't much to worry about. He was technically a Death Eater but he wasn't very good at it. He basically owed Harry for letting him stay and therefore Hermione could expect him to be decent. Otherwise, well, he was someone else's problem.

Balancing the plate on one hand she knocked on the only closed door in the hallway. Malfoy answered the door. Gone was the travelling cloak and Hermione saw that he'd become thinner since she last saw him.

"They starve you at Death Eater boot camp or something?" asked Hermione.

"Or something." replied Draco.

"Well, here. Courtesy of Harry." said Hermione, holding out the plate.

Draco stared blankly at it. "Not hungry."

"Don't be silly. You have to eat!" insisted Hermione.

"Granger." said Draco.

"What?"

"Don't be bossy." answered Draco.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you think it's poisoned or something?"

"Nope, as a matter of fact, I don't." said Draco.

"Then eat, already."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Okay fine, don't eat for all I care. But don't say I didn't try." said Hermione, annoyance growing.

"You gonna leave now or what?" Draco asked impatiently.

"No, actually. I have a couple of questions for you." stated Hermione. She side stepped him and entered the room placing the plate of food on the desk beside his bed.

"I probably won't answer them." warned Draco.

Hermione chose to ignore this. "What made you switch sides?"

"Pass."

"But that was only the first one." Hermione protested.

Draco glowered at her. "I said pass."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, the faster you answer, the faster I'll leave."

"You could just leave." Draco suggested.

"How did you find Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked at her like she had a second head then responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Snape told me where it was."

"This place is under a Fidelius Charm." Hermione informed.

"Let me guess. Dumbledore was your secret-keeper." said Draco knowingly.

"Of course! The only two ways you can find a place under a Fidelius Charm is if the secret-keeper tells you or if they die and someone else with the information tells you. The place you are looking for is no longer unplottable unless a new secret-keeper is assigned!" exclaimed Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes at her lengthy response. He supposed it wouldn't be Granger if she didn't sound like a textbook. "Naturally. Dumbledore would never have told, would he? He was so noble he'd rather die than see this place found. You Gryffindors are all the same. No sense of self preservation."

"The problem with Slytherins is that's all you are." Hermione countered. Despite what Harry said, she was quickly losing patience. "Even when other Slytherins are at risk, it's still every man for himself. Is that what happened with Snape? Did he abandon you when you needed his help the most?"

Hermione hadn't meant it condescendingly. Not really but she could tell that's how Draco had taken it. She really had wanted to know what had become of their Potions Master but now she was more concerned with the murderous glare in Draco's face.

"Get out. Now." he said immediately.

"Oh come on, and you call me touchy?" asked Hermione.

Draco wasn't having it. Holding the door open and staring out of it he repeated. "Out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Excuse me?" Draco whipped his head around.

"You heard. I'm not leaving just yet." answered Hermione.

"What does it take to get rid of you?" asked Draco, exasperated.

"You're going to answer my questions and then I'll leave peacefully." continued Hermione, "Harry might've let you stay no questions asked but I don't think it works like that. This is a war we're fighting and you were on the other side. Maybe you don't want to fight for either side anymore, I don't know. But if we're going to help you then I think it's important we find out more about you. I don't even need to trust you fully but you better hope I believe your story."

"Or what?" asked Draco.

"Harry's my best friend. If I tell him you're lying or planning to hurt someone or trying to carry out some mission Voldemort has planned, make no mistake, he will believe me. So you better get your story straight and don't think I won't look into it to make sure you're telling the truth." said Hermione seriously.

"Did you become an Auror over the summer?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Like I said, we're in a war. To be frank, I don't really care who you call 'mudblood' or if you start arguments just for a reaction. Trust is hard to come by. If you want to stay you're going to have to earn some." Hermione replied.

"Okay Granger. If that's what I need to do to get you of my back then I'll tell you what you want to know. I'll tell you how I got to this point." Draco agreed.

"Good, then let's begin." said Hermione.

"Take a seat." said Draco, "This might take awhile."


	3. This Is The Story Of A Boy Part I

Hermione sat gracefully in the desk chair which she had turned to face the rest of the room. She focused and collected her thoughts. Finally, she was about to get some real information. She was quite eager to know what made a guy like Draco Malfoy turn to his school nemesis for help.

'_That is, if he's being honest._' Hermione reminded herself.

"Well? Get on with it!" prompted Draco.

"Right, okay. How long have you been thinking about coming to Harry for help?" asked Hermione.

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Draco.

"I want to assess your character." answered Hermione.

"Granger, you already know I'm a bigoted git who'd rather be anywhere but here. Can you just get to the point?" Draco snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." huffed Hermione, "Where did you and Snape go after fleeing the school last June? Where is he now?"

Draco stared at the ceiling for a good thirty seconds before facing Hermione and answering. "We went home, to my house. I haven't seen Snape since that night. By the next morning he was gone."

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. The Dark Lord probably gave him a job to do. Your guess is as good as mine." Draco responded.

Hermione frowned. She had been hoping Malfoy would have a bit more insight than that. Then again, assuming he was right and Snape was somewhere on Voldemort's orders, it wasn't very likely that kind of information would be broadcast for everyone to hear.

"So Snape just told you about Grimmauld Place that night?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Kind of out of nowhere, isn't it?" said Hermione, skeptically.

"I think he meant me to tell the others." Draco supplied.

"And did you?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Don't you think that if I had, someone besides me would've shown up already?" shot back Draco.

"I suppose so." said Hermione, visibly relaxing. "But why didn't you say anything?"

"Please, I was just the baby of the group." scoffed Draco, "The stupid kid who had just failed in carrying out a direct order from the Dark Lord. I'm damn lucky I didn't get killed for it. No one was going to listen to me after that. Even if that meant losing a chance to get the Chosen One."

Hermione noticed the way his nose still wrinkled in disgust at Harry's fame. The jealousy that intensified in his eyes at a title he felt Harry hadn't earned. It was clear to Hermione that Malfoy still felt his pure blood and social standing should've gotten him more than it had. More than a kid with a scar on his forehead and dead parents anyway.

"Is that why you left?" asked Hermione after a minute, "You feared for your life?"

"Hardly."

"Then why? I don't understand why you came to us." said Hermione.

"It's not to say I wasn't scared. There were times this summer when I thought I was dead for sure. But you and I both know that that alone is not enough to even make me consider coming here."

"Continue." prompted Hermione.

"I came because my mother asked me to." said Draco.

"Your mother! Why would she want you to come to us any more than you would?" exclaimed Hermione.

"It's simple really. A member of my family with whom we have previously been estranged sought us out. My parents and I. She came to us, practically begging us to join the light side, started spewing lines about the importance of family and hard times. My mother agreed." replied Draco.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to balance a beach ball on my nose first?" cried Hermione.

Draco smirked. "Well that would be a sight wouldn't it? But not quite the same as seeing dear Aunt Andromeda clasping my mother's hands insisting she do the right thing."

"Andromeda Tonks is your aunt?" asked Hermione. Surprise was written all over her face.

"Yup. Sisters with my mother and Bellatrix." said Draco.

"So why agree now? I always assumed your parents were very clear about where they stood." said Hermione.

"Oh they were." Draco responded, "Blood is thicker than water, Granger. Supporting the Dark Lord was supposed to be good for our family. It's proving to do more harm than good. Why continue to support him when he's a hop, skip and a jump from killing us? It's gotten to the point where we can stay on his side and probably die or change sides and have a chance at living. My parents see that."

"They do?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Don't get me wrong, they're still the two most prejudiced people you will ever meet but they've been backed into a corner. They'd prefer to sacrifice their beliefs if it means surviving this thing." responded Draco.

"And what about you? Where do you stand when it comes to muggleborns?" asked Hermione.

"That Granger," said Draco as he sat down on the edge of his bed, "is something you already know the answer to. I think I've made myself abundantly clear on that front."

"Yes, you have." agreed Hermione quietly.

"So is that it?" wondered Draco, standing up again, "Have you found out everything you wanted to know?"

"No. There's still a few things I'm not sure about." said Hermione.

"Hermione, did you get lost up here? Everyone's wondering where you are." Ron appeared in the doorway.

"They're here, already? I was just learning more about Malfoy's situation." answered Hermione.

"Yes, they're here already. You do know they're late, right?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I know!" exclaimed Hermione, "It was my food they let get cold. It's practically dinner time now!"

"Well, come on then. Everyone's waiting for you." said Ron. He eyed Draco warily and left.

"I guess we'll continue later." said Hermione, "You can come down too if you want."

"Yeah right. Because I'm not enough of a pariah already!" snapped Draco.

"We said we'd be civil." Hermione smirked, "Wait till Mrs. Weasley gets a hold of you! She'll be feeding you till hell freezes over."

"Not today, Granger." said Draco. He held out the untouched plate to her, signaling her dismissal.

"Whatever you say." said Hermione. She took the plate and left.

Barely even in the hallway and Ron was beside her. "So, what'd he say?"

"Honestly, not what I was expecting." Hermione replied.

"Do you believe him?" asked Ron.

"I can't be sure but it'll be easy enough to see if he's lying." answered Hermione, "Now let's eat. I'm starved!"

Back in the kitchen Hermione was overwhelmed with 'hellos' and hugs from the Weasleys as though they hadn't seen each other for months. A sign of the times when even going to Diagon Alley was dangerous.

"Where are Tonks and Lupin?" asked Hermione.

"Oh they had some Order business to take care of. They're sorry they couldn't make it." said Mrs. Weasley.

They sat down and ate heartily. When they had finished, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny took to cleaning up while the others went to the living room. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley cleaning by hand along with Ginny because she was not yet of age. Hermione didn't mind. When her hands were busy and her mind was focused on the task at hand, she didn't have as much time to worry about Harry or the daunting task of finding and destroying Horcruxes.

"So strange that Draco Malfoy's here, wouldn't you say?" remarked Ginny.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." agreed Hermione.

"That poor boy." commented Mrs. Weasley, "He should never have been put that position. If Severus hadn't betrayed us, Dumbledore would still be here and we could've gotten Draco and his parents to safety much sooner!"

"You think Malfoy would've accepted help back in June if things had gone differently?" asked Ginny.

"Of course he would've." said Mrs. Weasley assuredly, "I don't think any of us can really imagine the strain he was under. It's like I've always said. Children under seventeen have no business fighting in the war. I'm quite sure he was eager for someone else to take the reins."

"And Snape did take the reins." continued Hermione, "We all know the rest."

The three women finished cleaning in silence. During that time Hermione wondered how Draco's parents would've reacted to Dumbledore hiding them from Voldemort. Probably, they'd have put up a big fuss first. Not unlike the Dursleys who, from Harry's description, had agreed and then changed their minds more times than he could count. Part of her wished she could be as sympathetic as Mrs. Weasley but she just couldn't. She couldn't be indifferent like Ron or hopeful like Harry. Draco had made choices. He said so himself. If Draco honestly didn't know Voldemort was a sadistic bastard who only truly cared about himself, then he wasn't just prejudiced. He was unbelievably unobservant. It was his own fault.

After they'd finished cleaning, Ginny went to find Harry while Mrs. Weasley and Hermione went to the living room. Almost as if it were akin to breathing, the conversation was about the war. More shops than ever had been boarded up in Diagon Alley and disappearances were becoming more and more frequent. Hermione found the discussion depressing and after only a few minutes ventured upstairs to once again, go over the things to bring on the journey she was undertaking with Harry and Ron.

Hermione passed Harry's room where he and Ginny were talking in low voices and Draco's whose door remained closed. She entered the room that she sometimes shared with Ginny and made her way over to her bed where she had left her beaded bag. While going through book after book, she wasn't overly surprised to find that this wasn't helping the heavy atmosphere.

"Wow, it looks like a library threw up in your room."

Hermione took a breath before turning around. "Malfoy, this would be under the category of heckling."

"Just stating the obvious, Granger." said Draco.

"Since you're here, how about we finish our little interview?" suggested Hermione. They both knew it wasn't a question. She quickly packed up the books and put the small bag around her neck.

"You're the boss." Draco consented.

But Hermione never got the chance to ask. They were disrupted by the sound of blasting noises coming from downstairs. So strong were the noises that the resulting vibrations caused the whole house to shake. She and Draco both lost their footing and fell over quite surprised.

"Where is he? Tell us now!"

"We know he's here! And while we're at it, give us Malfoy too!"

Hermione gasped. Death Eaters! She wanted so desperately to blame Draco for their appearance but that didn't make much sense. The Death Eaters were clearly here for him as well as Harry. Not to mention anyone who stood in their way. If not for anyone else, Hermione knew Draco would never compromise his own safety by telling the Death Eaters where he was running to. She knew then his story didn't need much verification.

_'It's always been Snape_.' Hermione thought angrily. Whatever Snape had been doing, wherever he had gone, he had found another way to tell the Death Eaters about Grimmauld Place.

"Stay down." Draco mouthed.

She could do that but then there would be one less person to defend the house. Resolved, Hermione stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Draco's voice rose exponentially as he jumped up with her.

"What do you think? I'm fighting!" Hermione retorted.

"Are you completely mental? They will kill you on site! You're a muggleborn!" exclaimed Draco.

"Great, thanks for reminding me. I'm also one of those stupid, noble Gryffindors. You know how we like to die fighting to protect others." Sarcasm flooded Hermione's words.

Without waiting for a response, Hermione tore out of the room. Downstairs was total mayhem. Jets of green and red light were shooting in various directions and people were diving behind furniture dodging them. Hermione caught sight of Rookwood and Dolohov as two of the Death Eaters in question. There were probably at least three others. Realizing she had the element of surprise, Hermione fired a stunning spell at Dolohov who collapsed instantly.

"Hermione, watch out!" called Harry's voice. From where, Hermione couldn't quite discern. She ducked just before Yaxley's killing curse hit her.

Hermione crawled behind one of the armchairs. If only Tonks and Lupin were here. An Auror and an ex-Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher would've been an immense help. She peered over the back of the chair and saw Ginny fighting a masked Death Eater. Immediately Hermione sent a shield charm at Ginny and a stunning spell at her opponent. A few seconds later she saw a couple other masked Death Eaters sneak past the battle and head upstairs. Hermione snuck after them.

Hermione moved cautiously. Tiptoeing down the hallway she heard voices coming out of her room. Draco and the two Death Eaters were arguing.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased, Malfoy!" said one.

"Blood traitor!" spat the other, "No better than a pathetic mudblood!"

"No worse than the Dark Lord's puppets, eh Carrow? Maybe you're willing to die for the cause but I'm quite happy living, thank you very much." Draco retorted.

"We are loyal to our Master! He will reward us! You, on the other hand, have signed your own death warrant!" said Carrow.

"I was on his hit list before I even got the Dark Mark. Loyalty to him wouldn't have gotten me anywhere except six feet under!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione chose this moment to attack. "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater whose name she didn't know fell. Carrow however was quicker to react. He whipped around and cried, "Impedimenta!"

Hermione was thrown off her feet where she hit the wall and slid unceremoniously to the ground. At almost the same moment Draco stunned Carrow and ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Granger, you alive over here?"

"Hmm, whaa?"

"I guess that's a yes."

"Not for long." Yet another Death Eater came into the bedroom, ominously brandishing his wand.

"We…need to…dis..disapparate." Hermione murmured. She was finding it extremely hard to stay awake.

She felt Draco take hold of her arm. As she began to feel the awful pull of apparition she also heard the Death Eater fire a spell at her and Draco. She didn't hear what the spell was but she hoped they managed to get away before the spell could reach them. That was her last thought before losing consciousness entirely.

**A.N. **Reviews make the fanfiction world go round!


	4. Never Too Late To Change

**A.N. So finally I have another chapter up! It's just a filler but I promise good things are coming! I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. If I did then Draco and Hermione getting together and living happily ever after would be canon! Please read and enjoy! 3**

Draco and Hermione hit the ground in a wooded area with a thud. Draco slowly got up on all fours panting slightly. He was perfectly aware that apparition felt like getting sucked through a tube but he was quite sure that any and all unpleasantness should end the second upon arrival. Something had definitely gone wrong. He turned himself over so that he was sitting and examined the pain in his leg. His right pant leg was torn and bloody. He had evidently splinched leaving some skin behind because he had a mild laceration that went from below the knee to just above his ankle.

"Fuck." Draco muttered.

Then for the first time since arriving he turned his attention to Granger. She was lying on her side still out cold. That wasn't good.

"Granger, wake up!" Draco shook her shoulder none too gently. Slowly she stirred. Her eyes fluttered and then opened wide. Draco backed a few inches away to give her space. She sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Well it's safe to say this isn't The Burrow." Hermione muttered.

"Are you actually being ungrateful right now?" Draco demanded angrily.

"No even close so don't get so defensive. The escape plan if Death Eaters ever attacked us at Grimmauld Place was to apparate to The Burrow." explained Hermione.

"Great, now I know for next time." said Draco sarcastically.

"Well it's not like we didn't tell you on purpose." shot back Hermione.

"Well don't make stupid comments about how we're not where you want to be. I just saved your life, a thank you would be nice!" yelled Draco.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Hermione. "So where did you end up taking us?"

"Salisbury. Wiltshire" added Draco, more calmly.

"Wiltshire? Isn't your house around here?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, actually it is." said Draco.

"Where all the Death Eaters like to hang out?" added Hermione.

"Okay, I get it, I didn't apparate to your stupid Burrow." responded Draco.

"Just the next best place, right?" Hermione was glowering at him.

"Oh please! You think I apparated here because I'm really am still in league with You-Know-Who?" cried Draco.

"It is pretty suspicious." commented Hermione.

"I should've known better." Draco grumbled. He stood up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" called Hermione.

"Away!" Draco shouted. He would've been walking faster but his leg was becoming quite the inhibition.

"Wait a minute!" insisted Hermione from behind him.

"Why should I?"

"You're limping!" Hermione finally reached him and caught his elbow.

Draco stopped, turned around and snatched his arm away. "So what? I'm just a Death Eater, right? It's not like it matters if I get hurt!"

"Stop being so melodramatic!" insisted Hermione, "Now sit down before you make it worse!"

Draco sat down. He had told himself not to get so worked up but he couldn't help it. He knew It would be hard to integrate with Granger and her lot but he was willing to bet she was going out of her way to make it even more difficult.

"If you've got any healing spells up your sleeve, now's the time to pull them out." said Draco.

"I don't know any." said Hermione distractedly. She was rummaging in her beaded bag.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Draco.

"Getting you this!" said Hermione.

She pulled out a small bottle and Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you carrying Essence of Dittany?"

"So I can help 'misunderstood' jerks when they splinch." said Hermione dryly.

"So…Potter and Weasley?"

"Very funny. You're going to have to move your hands so I can see the wound." instructed Hermione.

Draco, who had been trying to quell the bleeding in his leg with his bare hands eyed the bottle warily. "You do know that stuff stings, right?"

"Don't be such a baby, now let me see." said Hermione.

"Granger, have you ever had to apply Dittany on yourself?" asked Draco.

"No, can't say I have." replied Hermione as she uncorked the bottle.

"Then perhaps 'sting' is too light a word. It actually burns!" Draco insisted, "Are you sure you don't know any spells?"

"Positive. It's either Dittany or bleeding out through your leg." warned Hermione. "Which by the way, you've been doing since we landed."

"Okay, okay. Just be careful." said Draco. He slowly uncovered his shin and rolled up his pant leg to his knee.

"Please, I am the epitome of careful." insisted Hermione.

Draco had no more arguments opposing the use of Dittany. He nodded, all but scrutinizing Hermione as she poured a few drops of it on his leg. He hissed in pain as she rubbed the offending substance into his wound but the pain quickly ebbed away. It wasn't like the last time he was exposed to the stuff. Within minutes he might never have been injured at all.

"Uh, thanks." muttered Draco. He didn't know what to next or how to act. This whole situation was way too far outside the norm for him to feel comfortable.

"Try walking." instructed Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes. It was almost like she cared. He walked back and forth a couple of times before asking, "Satisfied?"

"Yes but maybe you could see Madam Pomfrey at school next week just to make sure. She would know if I didn't cover something." said Hermione.

"Jolly good. Let's get out of here." said Draco.

"Take my hand." Hermione said.

"Come again?" asked Draco, taken aback.

Hermione sighed loudly. "I promise you won't get any mudblood germs. We're just going to Ron's house."

"That wasn't what I…oh forget it." Draco mumbled. He took her hand and they apparated with a pop.

The second they landed Hermione let go of his hand and marched ahead of him. Draco followed at a slower pace. He knew Hermione must have been pretty angry but he hadn't even wanted to piss her off. A few years ago he might've been proud of an involuntary insult. Things changed. It irked him that she expected the worst of him. It irked him that Potter and the whole damn Weasley clan could at least pretend to want to help him but not her. She had to be difficult. When Draco got to the front door he noticed it was being held open for him by a short, plump woman he could only take to be the Weasley matriarch.

"Get in, get in before you catch your death!" she insisted.

Draco quickened his pace and hurried inside the house. Immediately upon entering Draco struggled not to show disapproval. It wasn't the one room hovel he'd always assumed it was but it wasn't much better. Everything, _everything_ seemed to be made of rotted wood and none of it, in Draco's opinion was fit for even house elves. The kitchen table was lopsided and the chairs were mismatched and rickety. Draco didn't even want to think about the rest of the house.

"It's not much." said Mrs. Weasley beside him, "but it's home. I don't imagine you're used to anything quite like this."

"No, not quite." said Draco, finding his voice. "In any case, I must thank you for letting me stay. There are few who would at this point."

"You're quite welcome dear." said Mrs. Weasley happily. "Oh your hands are all bloodied. Whatever happened?"

Draco looked at the palms of his hands. He hadn't noticed till now that they were in fact as Mrs. Weasley described. "I splinched some skin on my leg. Granger fixed it up though."

"That girl." said Mrs. Weasley as though no other explanation were necessary. "I don't know where my Ron would be without her. Harry too. Dead most likely. I always tell them to keep out of trouble but do they listen? Oh listen to me rambling! Hold out your hands, dear. I'll have them clean in a jiffy!"

"That isn't necessary," Draco began but Mrs. Weasley had already taken out her wand. He nodded held his hands palm up.

"Scourgify." said Mrs. Weasley clearly. "There, perfect."

"Thanks." said Draco. He was unaccustomed to such genuine kindness. He was quite sure that his own mother wouldn't be half as welcoming if Weasley showed up at _their_ front door!

"Not a problem. Now why don't you go into the sitting room with the others? I'm sure Hermione and the boys are telling their sides of what happened at Grimmauld Place." suggested Mrs. Weasley.

Draco nodded. He was sure that's what they were doing too. No doubt it was all his fault the Death Eaters had known to go there. When he entered it was as he expected.

"…must have been Malfoy who tipped them off!" theorized Ron.

"Ron I've just said! That makes no sense. They were after him too." Hermione explained.

"You know, Weasley, believe it or not, I'm not so dumb as to invite people who want to do me harm to where I'm at." Draco drawled.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Ron demanded. "Because it wasn't any of us! "

"Snape." said Harry, "Ron, it's been Snape all the time. We've always suspected him and now he's finally shown his true colors."

"Exactly." said Hermione.

Ron sat back in his seat. He still looked skeptical but it was clear he was done talking now that he'd had his say.

"So what happened to you two?" Harry asked Hermione. "One minute you were there, the next you were gone. You took an awfully long time to get here."

Draco inhaled. He was just as curious about her answer. Hermione said simply, "Draco apparated us to the wrong location. He didn't know we were supposed to come here."

"Why didn't you just apparate?" asked Ron.

"A Death Eater got me with a jinx. I wasn't even conscious." explained Hermione. She glanced sideways at Draco before continuing. "If it wasn't for him, I probably would have been killed."

Harry and Ron both looked at Draco with shocked faces. Draco stared back, silently daring either of them to argue. He supposed he was going to have to get used to this. Unabashed surprise every time he proved he wasn't secretly a spy for the Dark Lord or just an "evil" Slytherin or even just a stupid rich kid. All three boys broke eye contact when Hermione went on.

"Between that and Draco splinching, it took some time before we could get back. I assume things went smoother on your end?"

"Yeah." said Harry, "We injured enough of them that they decided to retreat. We apparated here immediately after in case they came back with reinforcements. And except for you, no one was really injured."

Hermione nodded, "Well I'm just glad we're all safe. It was really close back there."

"A little too close if you ask me." said Ron. "When we get back, I say we make the wards stronger."

"You don't think you're going back there, do you?" Draco stepped in.

"Why wouldn't we?" Harry asked.

"Let's think, shall we?" said Draco sarcastically, "Your secret keeper died, your house is no longer unplottable and they are probably expecting you to go back there. I wouldn't be surprised if Death Eaters are staking out the place right now!"

"Draco's right, Harry." agreed Hermione. "Going back there is the worst thing we can do."

"Besides you know you'd rather be here with us anyway." Ginny came into the room and sat down beside her brother on the sofa.

Her grin suggested to Draco that she meant it humorously but he could see that Harry found little humor in it. Harry stood up. "I think I'm going to bed. Good night."

He stalked away. Ron stood up to follow but before he left he addressed Draco. "You're rooming with Harry and I for the week…so yeah…just so you know."

"Did I miss something?" asked Draco.

"Oh no, not a thing!" snapped Ginny. She left also, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"That wasn't very convincing." Draco muttered to no one in particular.

Hermione moved from the armchair she was sitting in to the sofa everyone else had just vacated. "Harry and Ginny broke up." she explained dully.

Draco however, didn't feel any more enlightened. "So?"

"So Harry is kind of awkward when it comes to girls. Couple that with his 'saving people' thing and you get what you just saw a minute ago." continued Hermione.

Draco still didn't think he knew what was going on but felt it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. "You're pretty weird." he said finally.

"Is that so? I must say, I find the relevance of that comment to be pretty much nonexistent." Hermione retorted.

"You're right but I stand by it." Draco countered.

"Explain." said Hermione crossing her arms.

"Well it's just that one minute you're fighting me on everything and the next you're talking to me like nothing I've done matters. It's just weird." answered Draco.

"It's because I want to believe you've changed." explained Hermione. "I want to and then I remember who you are and that there is no reason to believe you."

"You healed my leg. Even when you thought I apparated you to Death Eater headquarters." said Draco.

"You saved my life." replied Hermione. "Thank you, by the way. I should've said so earlier."

Draco eyed her carefully "I wouldn't get used to it if I were you. Nice guy Draco doesn't visit often."

Hermione actually smiled at him. "I'd be a little concerned otherwise."

"Good, I'm glad that's cleared up." said Draco.

"Seriously, though. I really am grateful." insisted Hermione.

Draco paused for a moment then said, "Let's just call it even."

**A.N. Okay so I'm pretty sure Dittany doesn't actually sting in the books but I thought it'd be more in character if Draco was whining a little bit about something that really isn't a big deal. XD**

**-Please review!!! 333**


End file.
